dominic lone heart
by zenlord22
Summary: my own oc that is apart of the team since day one


at the abandon factory Jeramy and dominic where looking for parts for Jeramy's miniature robots. dominic deiced to help his new friend and to scout the place because he sensed something evil in the place. they slid down some ropes hanging on the ceiling. they land near an elevator Jeramy's curiosity got to him and said "lets see whats down hear" dominic was more worried and went "i'm not sure that is a good idea this place is old and i don't think any of the electronics in this place work" "everything seems to be in order come on it's not like we could get stuck" dominic sighed and joined Jeramy in going down the evaluator one level. when the door opened they saw what looked like a super computer both where amazed dominic says "their is no way this is apart of the factory" Jeramy walks up and says "it's off they must be a power source some where dominic still being cautious says "i still think this is a bad idea somehow i don't think this computer process the production rate in this place. Jeremy now completely unaware of his presence looks around for a power source he opens a hatch to see scanner "wow dominic look at this dominic comes over and look thorough the hatch and says "spirits why do i have a feeling this is something meant to stay dormant" Jeramy runs back in to the elevator and says "wait here i think what powers this thing is right below us." the elevator shuts Dominic watches from the hatch and sees jeramy opening another one in the center of the second room he shouts "there it is looks like what power this thing is in it's own room" dominic shouts back "make sense from what i see around it would have to be big to power it up. jeramy says "i'm going down another level stay right where you are i will be back." dominic doesn't say a thing he can tell that their is no point in stoping him. Jeremy arrives at the next floor he takes a few steps forward and then the center opens up and out comes the main computer jeramy was jus in ahw at what he saw he sees a switch at first he is he hestint at first but then he say "i hope i'm not going to regret this in a minute...ok go" and activates the computer. he heads up to the elevator to the lab and joins dominic who is starring at a screen and says "well it works what are going to now 'genius'" he really hates the fact the computer was activated knowing something bad is going to happen. Jeremy hops on to a chair and starts going through files so amazed he in very extensive detail tells his findings and dominic just gets a headache from it all. suddenly a pink haired girl pops up and both dominic and jeremy where shucked "um...hello" jeremy says "who are you where am i?" the girl asked stunned dominic says "i don't like were this is heading."

the next day everyone at kadic had school dominic went to world history while jeremy went to science. at class a different kid named ulrich runs in to odd a new kid at the school and his new roommate "are you ulirch stern" odd asks ulirch who was sulking answers by saying "that depends who wants to know" odd in excitement sits and says "odd...odd delarobia his brand new roommate" "what" ulrich was shocked about he whole news. odd explains "i'm new at the academy and the princable told me to move in with you" "latch on to me sounds more to me sounds more like it" having a feeling that odd will be with him forever. odd stats "trust me i'm totally cool you won't even know i'm their" ulrich having doubts " i sure hope so look we don't go way back so lets take things nice and slow ok" "ok nice and slow." sisi enters the class and walk to ulrich and says "hi their ulirch sweet heart i've got something important to tell you" ulirch who is back to sulking says "important like i lost my mascara or my pink tee-shirt ran" "no nothing important like that if you want to know more come to my dorm at 8 i'm counting on you" she then walks to her seat. odd just wanted to be funny and asked "'ulrich sweetheart' who's the good looking babe" "sisi she's the principles daughter guys flipped over her but she only flips over me" "thats sound pretty cool" ulrich disagrees "cool she is totally brain dead and a lich as well" odd seeing his point states "in that case it's pretty lame."the bell rings and everyone has a free priod. odd was telling jokes to try and ligtin up ulrich but has no success. "i don't get it what i do get is that you are not going to give me a break" odd interrupts "we are going to have to know echother and you'll see by the end of the day you won't be able to live with out me ulrich just walks away.

back at the factory jeremy decided to poke around with the super computer more and know more about this girl. "artificial intelligence can you hear me" "yes but would you mid calling me something else please?" jeramy thought for a moment and said "ok how do you like the name maya" "i like that but i would like to know what am i doing in this virtual universe" "thats hard to say i do know you are part of a virtual world called lyoko and you have to get out of their look around for a door or something like that." maya looks around "jeramy i can't find any thing" suddenly her hand went through the wall. surprised she walk through and enters the forest sector. she looks around and says to jeramy "jeramy i...this is weird you have to see this" "i love to send me a vizual" soon a first per on veiw pops on screen and jeramy was amazed. suddenly a holo map pops up "maya theirs not just a forest out their theirs an entire world." "i count four sectors each one is different" while exploring maya see two kencorlots "jeramy i'm not alone out here thier are some animals" jeramy was just excited "lyoko has an entire ecosystem with living creatures can you get closer" the kencirlots fire on maya she starts running to safety "run away maya get back to the tower" jeramy says. maya gets hit by one on the shots jeramy starts freaking out as she loses some life points. he relaxes as he sees that her life points regenerate and she is safe in the tower.

at the vending machine we see a girl yumi geting a drink while odd and ulrich where just hanging odd says "you know what i was thinking your girlfreind sissi" "she's not my girlfriend" "cool" odd tosses his cup in to the grass "so that means she is available." dominic and jeremy walk to the vending machine "i have to ask are you getting any kind of sleep" dominic wonders "i'm fine dominic" he the try to order a drink. shuddenly jeramy gets shocked by the machine "jeramy" "belpois" dominc ctached jeramy before he fell ulrich ran up to them an d see if he could help "is he ok" he asked. "shocked but alive help me get him to the inferamy" dominic asked "sure odd tell a teacher" odd ran to find a teacher while dominc and ulich picked jeramy up to get him to the infirmary. the nurse checked jeramy out and said hill be alright "you wanted some juice well you got some" "i never trusted that blighted vendor" "very funny guys any ways thanks" "don't mnetion it" "we check up with you after martial arts class" both ulrich and dominic walked out the door and went to the gym. jim was their ready to only teach three students; ulrich, dominic, and yumi "how are you all i am happy to see many of you tonight" he gave a lechucre about martial arts when yumi walked in "none of this are food you get at a chinese restaurant no offese " "thats ok i'm japanese" retuning to his lecher he brings up his time as a forest ranger in qubiec "do tell" dominic ask being skeptical but jim went "i rather not talk about it now stern ishamia lets see what you can do." ulrich and yumi get in position and try to get some ground at first they are even "pretty good for a beginner" ulrich tuanted yumi did a round you kick put ulich down she then attempt to pin. they soon blushed "alright break it up clearly you need to pratice more dominic lets see what you can do. since ulirich was bette dominic goes up against yumi after five minutes jim calls it a draw and ends the class. "next time don't underestamate your opponent "what ever" he walked away not even giving a good by dominic looks at yumi and says "hes always like that good match anyway" they both bow and go their separate ways.

ulrich was heading back to his room dominic took the liberty of picking up jeramy and brinig him back to the dorm. when ulrich opened his door he finds his bed messed up by a dog. "what is with this mess and where did that mutt come from" "thats kiwi my dog" odd tried to explain "he just had a little fit thats all the poor thing is not used to being cooped up." ulrich being mad says "look at this my cds my clothes his trashed everything and did you see what he did in my bed" "sorry i couldn't take him out with everyone around theirs no dogs aloud at kadic" "no kidding i think the printable is going to be intrested in hearing about this" ulrich slams the door odd not caring says "thats ok kiwi my little dignity dog." back at jeramy's and dominic's room dominic was doing some late night meditations while jeramy was on his computer messing with severl lyoko programs. suddenly jeramy loses control of his computer and an eye pops on screen "hey i've seen that logo before" suddenly all of jeramy's robots activate and attack violently. dominic is pined by one of jeramy's spider bots while jeramy is pined by surveillance bots. ulrich heres the commotion and sees what happens dominic frees himself while ulrich attempts to get the ret off of jeramy. he is suddenly grabbed by a claw bot and tries to sake it off soon all the robots turned off "what in the pit did this" dominic asked "your little friends are aggressive maybe you should check their settings" "i had nothing to do with it they just attacked all of a sudden" "ok can you explain" "no...forget it" "you sure i might help i mean what if your attacked by a hair dryer and i'm not around" ulrich says dominic responds "it would be best to tell him the truth jeramy" "not now guys" "i'm not leaving this room till i know whats up." dominic nods his head jeramy sighs and says "ok what have i got to lose i'm in over my head as it is" he takes a breath "first can you keep quit about what i'm about to say." dominic, jeramy, and dominic arrive at the factory "that tunnel in the gym is a great way to break curfew" ulrich says "yay and their is another on campus" jeramy responds. jeramy and Dominic slid down the rope and wait for ulrich "don't tell us your afraid of heights" dominc states about ulrich's hesitation "ah...no" he grabs on the rope and slides down they enter the elevator and enter the lab to show ulrich the super computer "so this is the mega computer you started up" he asked "yep it is actually a super computer and it runs a virtual world called lyoko. ulrich doesn't believe at first "you know what this moorings electric shock fired your brain this thing is just the control center for the factory thats all" dominic shakes his head "show him maya." and jeramy brings her up "then whats this you call a program for spray painting doors" "hello jeramy." "who's the girl with the pink hair" ulrich asks jeramy explains "thats maya a form of artificial intelligence that lives in lyoko i'm not sure whats she there for yet" "don't mess with me you programed her right" maya interrupted "no i woke up the moment jeramy stared the supercomputer i don't know who i am my memory has bing erased" Dominic states "strange that she can't remember a thing when all the hardware is well intact." "maya has to hide in some kind of tower if she leaves she is attacked by monsters you got to belive me stern this is an incredible discovery." ulrich shakes his head and asks dominic "is this some kind of prank" "nope more like a deadly video game if it can make seminally harmless this go wrong as you saw with bot the vending machine and robots." "if thats the case why not shut it down and let the police know about this" jeramy says "i will but first i want to help maya and figure why she is on lyoko" ulrich was just shocked "say what" "i want find out more about her and try to materialize her to earth" dominic jumped in "jeramy you are clearly gone mad if you think you can get her to earth thats messing with the natural balance with is forbidden" jeramy just reacted "i know i can do it once she is on earth i will turn the super computer off and we all go on with are own lives."

back at the kadic dorm sissi was getting ready to go out on her 'date' "tonight my dear ulrich your all mine." back at the factory jeramy was explaining about the scanners to ulrich and dominic "theirs no way this kind of tech exists" ulrich says "it apparently douse now it's only a matter if it works" dominic stated "true so we need some kind of Gina pig to test with" ulrich has an idea "i know just what to do." ulrich went back to his dorm in attempt to take kiwi sissi was waiting back in her room for him after ten minutes past 8 she tries to call him but it wakes odd and he has to chase ulrich who is stealing kiwi. sissi heads out of her room to see what is going on and sees ulrich running with kiwi and odd chasing after him. she joins the chase to figure out what is going on after a long chase ulrich arrives at the factory with kiwi un aware odd and sissi are right behind him. kiwi his placed in the scanner ulrich heads up to the lab and joins jeramy and dominic who are waiting for the go while sissi and odd go down the elevator shaft to the scanner room. "ok lets see how it go's it's not going to be a peace of cake" he starts up the virtualization process but both odd and sissi enter the scanner room "what is this place" odd wonders "mabye a tomb of Egyptian pharos" odd looks in to one of the scanners "kiwi are you ok boy"

"transfer giune pig"

kiwi hops out when the door closes while odd was still inside

"scanner giune pig wait thats a weird looking dog" "thats no dog thats odd deliarobia" "stop this now" dominic shouts "i don't know how to" they hear a scream so ulrich and dominic go check it out. odd ends up being virtualized into lyoko he lands on his but at first but gets up "whats going on where am i and why do i look like a giant purple cat " he wonders at first "odd deliarobia?" "who's call me" odd wonders "it's me jeramy belpios" "is this some kind of joke "no." jeramy explains what is going on meanwhile ulrich and dominic arrive to the scanner room to see sissi "sissi" they say in unison "guys its alright odd is safe and sound on lyoko." "so is this some viedo game like battlon ninjas fighter 3" "not sure all i know its a virtual word" "cool" suddenly odd is attacked by the kancolots "not cool is that normal" "yes" "so nothing to worry about" "not what i meant hang on...guys odd is in trouble i need time to devertulize him i don't know what to do" "he needs help" "i'm with you their" dominic heads towards a scanner. "wait whats going on" sissi wonder "where going to a virtual world where there are monster that will kill you...you did want to go out with me" "no way am i going in their" "suit your self what about you loneheart" "just the challenge i was looking for" ulrich and dominic head in to different scanners.

tranfer Ulrich

transfer dominic

scanner Ulrich

scanner dominic

vertulization

"odd hang on ulrich stern and dominic lone heart are on their way" "great i was getting board being all alone" both ulrich and dominic arrive at odd's location and land on thier buts like odd. ulrich and dominic get a look at them selves for a moment "wow this word rocks" "i can feel a short of chi energy like i am one with the wolf" "no fair why do they look awesome while i look like a cat" "not sure i guess it reads your subconises and puts it on your ditial incarnation" "i don't dream about giant purple cats not to mention i don't have a weapon" odd accidentally fire a laser arrow at dominc how ever he blocks it before it douse any damage "you where saying" dominic smirks "ok thats better forget what i said."

sissi comes out of the elevator with kiwi and she is stunned "try to hook up with maya in her tower hold on while i give you the qurtantins" jeramy states. "who is this maya and what is that thing" sissi wonders "it's the mainframe of a super computer" jeramy answers. suddenly the same eye pops up on the screen and the wiring comes to life and attacks jeramie and sissi. odd,ulrich,and dominc are walking "whos this maya" odd asks "some girl that lives here" "so their are base here to great" "forget it odd it seems jeramy flipped for her" dominic states "a virtual girl is he nuts" "kinda any way jeramy where do we go" ulrich asks. back in the lab jeramy is stuck behind the chair while kiwi and sissy are at the elevator. "look theirs a tower could be that one" odd points out they rush towards the tower and try to find away in "i there a door" odd leans on to the tower only to fall through forcing him to hold on to the ledge. ulrirch fall trough but ends up clinging to odd "i can't hold on for much longer your to heavy" odd says dominic comes though standing on the platform he tries to save his frends but they fall before he could make it. seeing no other way dominic takes a risk and plunges in to the abbess below. all three come out of a new tower and arrive in the ice sector looking around they see another tower but his red instead of blue. odd notices three blocks coming their way "looks like we are in for a fight guys" dominic says "lets try to get some where safe" ulrich suggusts they agree and run while the bocks fire a berage of lasers. back at the factory the wires grab jeramy and attempt to elecacute him while odd,dominic,and ulrich are in a stand off. at first hey hold their ground dominic and ulrich blocking lasers ulrich rushes and tries to take out one block but fails and rejoins the group "how do you kill these things" odd asks "don't no any idea how many life pionts we have left" leaving his gaud down the blocks swarm in and odd and dominic are devertulized "that anaswer your question" dominic says as he exits the scanner. ulrich uses impact to take out one of the blocks but is hit from behinde and is devertulzed. "geat at least alive" ulrich states "alive if you say so it think i'm about to throw up" all three head up the hatch when they hear a scream they see jeramy trapped and about to be eletacouted ulrich grabs a peice of scrap meatel to cut the power but fails and he gets elecacuted same with dominic who attempts to cut jeramy free. almost finished odd make a go and the wires lose power "it works the second time i told you by the end of the day you wouldn't live with out me" jeramy is released and everyone tries to get their barrings. jeramy gets i touch with maya to see if she is ok "maya are you their" "yes is everything ok on your end" well where a little shaken up but it could of being worse."


End file.
